Izaya Needs Shizuo Now
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Ya… Shizuo dan Izaya sudah menikah, mereka tinggal bersama di Shinjuku, and they live happily ever after, setidaknya sampai empat anak datang dan membuat Izaya kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan yang iya-iya pada Shizuo. IZUO, YAOI, don't like don't read


**Title:** Izaya Needs Shizu-chan Now!

**Summary:** Ya… Shizuo dan Izaya sudah menikah, mereka tinggal bersama di Shinjuku, _and they live happily ever after_, setidaknya sampai empat anak datang dan membuat Izaya kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan yang iya-iya pada Shizuo.

**Pairing:** IZUO~!

**Rate:** M (ehehehe *pervert grin*)

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan yang saia. Saia hanya punya cinta terhadap para chara-nya saja. :D

**Bacotan: **Er… ini juga sebenernya birthday-fic buat Izaya, tapi saia telat publish-nya. Huehehehe… anggaplah ini sebuah late birthday-fic *dirajam _vending_ _machine_ ama Shizuo*. Ini bakalan jadi twoshot. Hanya saja… saia ga janji hari ini ato besok diapdet, ya…

Selebihnya, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"_Jadi, kalian bisa kan menjaga mereka berempat? Ya? Dadah~!"_

"Tu-tunggu! Shinra! Jangan putuskan—argh!" Izaya menjerit histeris pada telepon di tangannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Shinra membuat kloning dirinya dan Shizuo-nya tersayang tanpa izin beberapa bulan lalu (dan dia baru tahu sekarang), kelupaan mengunci pintu, keempat kloning itu kabur ke Shinjuku, ke apartemennya, sarang cintanya dengan Shizuo-nya tersayang, dan sekarang Shinra menimpakan tanggung jawab mengurus anak-anak ini padanya?

Tidak. Tidak terima kasih.

Tapi… di belakangnya, Shizuo sedang bermain dengan empat anak kecil, dua berambut pirang dan dua berambut hitam. "Psyche, tanganmu mungil sekali," ujar Shizuo senang sambil memijit-mijit telapak tangan anak berambut hitam bermata merah muda di pangkuannya seperti memijit tangan anak kucing.

"Tangan Shizu-mama hangat~!" ujar Psyche sambil memeluk Shizuo.

"Ah, Delic dan Hibiya juga mau kupangku?" tanya Shizuo pada kedua anak lain yang dari tadi mememeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Mau~," jawab keduanya senang.

Sementara yang satu lagi, sepertinya dia yang paling tua, yang bernama Tsugaru hanya duduk di hadapan Shizuo layaknya seorang kakak yang baik. Hal ini berhasil mebuat Shizuo gemas dan mengucek-ngucek rambut pirang Tsugaru yang halus sambil berkata, "Kau manis sekali, Tsugaru…"

'Cih…' batin Izaya. Cemburu.

"Izaya, kita bisa mengadopsi mereka kan?" tanya Shizuo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Shizuo kecewa dengan jawaban Izaya.

'Karena mereka memonopolimu, tentu saja!'

Baiklah, Izaya tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab seperti itu tanpa meresikokan nyawanya.

"Kita belum siap jadi orang tua, Shizu-chan," jawabnya, 'Apalagi, kalau aku malah menjadi cemburu pada anak sendiri,' sambung batinnya.

Mata yang berbinar itu langsung meredup dan bibir Shizuo melengkung membentuk sebuah rengutan. Berhasil membuat Izaya menyerah menjadi begitu keras kepala dan berubah pikiran. "Baiklah, kau boleh menyimpan mereka."

Rengutan itu kembali menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Sepertinya, Izaya, kau harus belajar untuk tidak jatuh ke jebakan istrimu tersayang.

* * *

Sebulan, dan Shinra belum datang untuk mengambil kembali keempat anak (Shizuo memaksanya untuk berhenti menyebut _anak-anak_ mereka dengan sebuatan kloning) yang 'dititipkannya' pada Izaya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat urat sabar Izaya makin menipis.

Sekarang, tidak ada istilah 'Shizu-chan sebagai pencuci mulut' lagi karena Shizuo melarangnya melakukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kata 'intim'. Dan itu berarti, tidak boleh mencium Shizuo, tidak boleh melakukan apa-tentu-saja-kau-tahu dengan Shizuo, tidak boleh meraba-raba tubuh Shizuo, tidak boleh ikutan mandi dengan Shizuo, tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu, tidak boleh begitu banyak hal yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum keempat anak itu datang. Karena itu, sedikit balas dendam tidak apa-apa kan?

"Izaya-san, kau mau minum teh?" tanya Tsugaru, anak paling tua yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Aha, baru saja Izaya kepikiran tentang balas dendam, kesempatan datang begitu saja.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku ingin kopi saja, boleh, Tsugaru-chan?"

Tsugaru langsung memandang Izaya dengan mata berbinar, yang entah kenapa bisa mirip dengan milik Shizuo, karena senang akan kenyataan bahwa Izaya 'tidak lagi membencinya' karena alasan yang tidak dia ketahui.

Tapi, sebuah rasa kecewa hinggap di hatinya ketika melihat kotak kopi ternyata kosong.

Izaya tentu saja tahu akan hal ini, makanya dia meminta kopi. 'Ah, balas dendam memang yang terbaik~!' batinnya.

"Kenapa, Tsugaru-chan?"

"Kopinya habis."

"Hmm… kalau begitu," ujar Izaya sambil merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan koin sepuluh yen, "beli sana, ya?"

Tsugaru ingin agar Izaya juga menyukainya, bukan hanya Shizuo, maka dia mengangguk dan berlari keluar secepat kedua kaki kecilnya bisa membawanya.

"Hm… kita lihat apa dia bisa melakukannya?" gumam Izaya licik, sukses mebuat ketiga anak yang sedang minum teh buatan Tsugaru di dapur merinding tanpa tahu kenapa.

* * *

Setelah tiga jam, Izaya akhirnya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. "Ah, Tsugaru-chan kau sudah… pulang?"

Di pintu, Shizuo sedang berdiri dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kirinya dan tangan Tsugaru kecil yang sedang menangis di tangan kanannya. "Izaya, aku bertemu dengannya di Ikebukuro sedang berkeliling mencari kopi dengan harga sepuluh yen," ujar Shizuo sambil membujuk Tsugaru untuk berhenti menangis.

"Eh?"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi," Shizuo meletakkan kantong belanjaan dan mengusap-usap pipi Tsugaru yang basah, kemudian merangkul anak berkimono biru dengan haori biru berpola salju itu.

"T-tapi… huwee…."

"Tsugaru, jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

"Tapi, Izaya-san… Izaya-san pasti kecewa… ung… "

Shizuo, dan juga Izaya, membeku mendengar kalimat itu.

'O-ow…' batin Izaya begitu mengetahui bahaya apa yang sedang mengancam hidupnya.

"Izaaayaaaa-kuuun?" Shizuo langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Izaya yang hanya bisa berdoa, entah pada siapa mengingat dia atheis, demi keselamatan nyawanya.

* * *

Setelah peristiwa Tsugaru, Izaya masih tetap tidak bisa tidak membalas dendam. Hari ini, sasarannya adalah langsung keempat anak yang sedang memakan makan malam buatan Shizuo.

Ketika Shizuo mengeluarkan sebuah _cake_ buatannya sendiri dengan banyak _strawberry_ di atasnya, untuk ulang tahun Izaya hari itu, Izaya langsung menemukan cara untuk membalas dendam. Tidak ada lilin di atas _cake_ itu.

"Ah, aku beli lilin dulu," Shizuo langsung bergegas keluar untuk ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli lilin. Sesuai dengan perkiraan Izaya.

"Hey," panggilnya ke keempat anak kecil yang terpukau oleh _cake_ lezat di depan mereka, "aku ingin semua _strawberry_-nya."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Tsugaru, Delic, Hibiya, dan Psyche tertunduk sedih.

"Tapi, Iza-chan, aku juga mau _strawberry_-nya," ujar Psyche dengan mata memelas.

"Iya, kau tidak boleh serakah, Izaya-chan," sambung Delic.

"Rakyat jelata, aku mau _strawberry_ dan kau dilarang untuk mengambil semuanya," Hibiya merasa keberatan tidak mendapat _strawberry_.

Hanya Tsugaru yang diam karena tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Dia tahu Izaya salah dengan berkelakuan seserakah itu, tapi dia juga tahu Izaya berulang tahun, maka dia berhak memutuskan.

Izaya tidak peduli. Dia menyeringai lebar dan memaksakan dirinya memakan semua _strawberry_ yang ada di atas _cake_ tanpa mengeluarkannya kembali dari mulutnya.

Ketika Shizuo pulang, tidak ada lagi _strawberry_ di atas _cake_ dan Izaya hanya diam sambil tersenyum menang pada keempat anak yang terlihat sedih di hadapannya.

"Izaya… kau mau kubunuh?"

"Eh?

* * *

Akhirnya, keempat anak itu tetap memakan _cake_ yang dihiasi _strawberry_ yang Shizuo belikan ulang, dan Izaya hanya bisa merajuk karena Shizuo melarangnya berbicara sampai semuanya selesai makan dan tidur.

"Izaya, ikut aku," perintah Shizuo sambil menutup pintu kamar dimana Psyche dan Tsugaru tidur.

Izaya hanya menurut sambil memasang muka masam. Dia benci ini, dia benci ketika dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menang melawan empat anak yang bahkan bukan dilahirkan oleh istrinya tersayang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo yang adalah pria terkuat di Ikebukuro (sekarang di Shinjuku karena dia tinggal dengan Izaya disana), yang merupakan manusia paling *ahem* seksi yang Izaya ketahui, yang paling bisa membuatnya senang, yang paling hebat dalam memuaskan dirinya di tempat tidur, yang suara erangannya paling menggairahkan… yang… yang… sebaiknya Izaya berhenti sebelum dia mimisan karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Shizuo membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Kau tahu, Izaya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkelakuan sekekanak-kanakan ini," ujar Shizuo sambil membuka lemari es kecil yang ada di sudut kamar. Dia mengeluarkan sekotak susu strawberry dan menyeruputnya sampai habis sebelum melanjutkan, "Masa kau cemburu pada anak-anak yang bahkan belum berumur sepuluh tahun?"

Eh? Shizuo tahu?

Wajah masam Izaya makin masam saja kalau bisa.

"Kau kira mereka memonopoliku, kan?" Shizuo bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Izaya membalas dengan agak kesal. Bukan kesal pada Shizuo, tapi kesal pada kemampuan Shizuo untuk bisa mengenalinya seperti itu.

Si pirang hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau mau jeli kopi, Izaya? Aku membuat beberapa tadi pagi."

Jeli kopi terdengar lezat. Apalagi jeli kopi buatan Shizuo. "Aku mau," jawabnya pendek, masih tetap heran bagaimana Shizuo bisa mengenalnya setelah baru tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka.

"Tolong ambilkan di kulkas dapur," pinta Shizuo sambil tetap tersenyum.

Izaya menurut.

* * *

Sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan dua _cup_ jeli di tangannya, Izaya mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau sebentar dia menggoda Shizuo dan langsung lakukan 'itu' dengan atau tanpa izin darinya? Uwah… mungkin itu bagus juga. Seringai berkembang di wajahnya.

Pintu kamar sekarang ada di hadapannya. Seringai itu bertambah lebar ketika dia mulai berpikir tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan pada Shizuo. Menyergapnya dari belakang lalu menganggalkan semua lapisan baju bartender yang Shizuo kenakan, atau mungkin meraba-raba dulu tubuhnya yang mulus itu, atau mungkin… aduh, dia benar-benar butuh seks sebelum dia hanya bisa berpikir tentang hal seperti itu selama-lamannya karena depresi.

"Shizu-chan," panggilnya sambil membuka pintu. Shizuo sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidur, mungkin karena bosan menunggu Izaya dan jeli yang terlalu lama.

Dengan senang hati Shizuo mengambil satu jeli dari Izaya dan memakannya dengan lahap di kursi dekat tempat tidur. Sementara Izaya, yang sekarang mengambil posisi Shizuo duduk tadi di tempat tidur… ya, bilanglah dia sedang menyusun rencana untuk melakukan yang iya-iya pada istrinya yang tersayang.

"Izaya, kau mau kusuapi?" tanya Shizuo tiba-tiba, sukses membuat rencana dalam pikirannya buyar dan membuat dia harus tersedak oleh jeli yang sedang dia kunyah.

"Ha?"

"Mau kusuapi?"

Eh? Ada apa ini? Shizuo mungkin sedikit mabuk karena rhum yang ada di _cake_ tadi. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga, ya?

"Mau?"

Izaya mengangguk kecil.

Shizuo langsung berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya, menarik tangannya, lalu mendorongnya sampai jatuh ke tempat tidur dengan kaki masih menyentuh lantai. Lalu, dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, Izaya mengangkat sedikit badannya. Hanya untuk disuguhi adegan Shizuo yang menanggalkan dasinya dengan pelan, dilanjutkan dengan rompi hitamnya, kancing-kancing kemejanya, lalu terakhir celana panjangnya.

Tidak, tidak. Shizuo masih belum telanjang.

Tapi dia sekarang berada dalam balutan, hanya dalam balutan pita hitam yang menutupi sedikit dadanya (hanya putingnya saja), sebuah korset hitam dengan tali-tali menyilang di punggungnya, sebuah _thong_ hitam memeluk bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan ketat, menunjukkan lekuk-lekuk yang terlihat begitu menggoda, ralat, hampir tidak menutupi apapun juga, sebuah garter belt hitam menghiasi pinggulnya, dan strips dari garter belt itu menghiasi kedua pahanya yang putih dan mulus, menahan stocking hitam yang menutupi sepasang kaki ramping milik Shizuo.

"Shi-Shizu-chan…?"

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Shizuo dengan sebuah senyum menggoda, mengambil langkah mendekati Izaya yang hanya bisa melongo dengan celana jeans yang rasanya makin ketat saja. Dia naik ke tempat tidur, kedua lengannya berada di mainsg-masing samping pinggang Izaya dan pinggulnya dia tekankan pada pinggul Izaya, lalu dia berikan sedikit gesekan.

"Ngh…" erang Izaya sedikit.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh membantuku sedikit…" bisik Shizuo dengan sangat pelan dan seduktif di telinga Izaya.

"Y-ya?"

"Bantu aku me-le-pas-nya, Izaya-sama…"

Dan Izaya tentu akan dengan senang hati membantunya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Mwahahaha, pembukaan dulu, nanti baru mulai rate-M nya… muehehehe…

Oke deh, saia ga tau mau komen apa ama ni fic. Hanya saja… Izaya kok kesannya jahat banget ya? Ya sudahlah ya. San, sedikit spoiler, di next chap bakalan ada sedikit, atau banyak (tergantung ripiu yang rikues) foodplay. *Pervert grin, lagi*

Dan terakhir, saia minta ripiunya~! XD


End file.
